lookout3fandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Kuzon
---- Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon, Kuzon I; born Age 706) is an evil fighting deity, the father of Kuzon, Kuzak, Kuzob, Kuzima, and Kuzao, and the son of Kuzoh. Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon) is evil and resides on his own planet with his slaves. He is killed by Merohan, technically with a Super Dragon Fist. He was then play tortured by green people, when the Lookout Crew fought him. His grandchildren are Kuzon Jr. and Kuza. 'About' Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon) never knew his parents, he explains. His father left when he was a very young age, and it is unknown what is mother's fate was. Kuzon grew up alone, to find his own way. At a certain date, Lord Kuzon married a female Saiyan, and had a son, Kuzon (or Kuzon Jr. but he doesn't use the Jr.). Lord Kuzon is evil and lives on Planet Kuzon where he resides and owns a 500,000,000 person slave army, his castles and such that he stole and built from the previous race of the planet (He mentions he stole the planet). He is very stuck in his ways and passes easily through those who oppose him. He has learned to harvest power of the Gods, as the previous race did before his arrivial. Even though he makes his guards do ALL of his work, he is still very strong and could take down a Supreme Super Saiyan at his full power. He is the king of Planet Kuzon, and rules with an iron fist. He appears in RP on the Wiki. He has never died yet and always resided on "his" planet all the years Kuzon grew up. 'Appearance' He has the appearance of Kuzon, but with a black small mustache, brown hair, a huge robe, and iron cane. His left eye has a scar down it and is never opened. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuzon's (his real name) early life was filled with rage and hatred. He was alive during a time when the Saiyans hated the Tuffles and were about to charge. He fell into the wrong crowd, and became evil in his heart. Nothing much is known though. In 720, at the age of 14, he joined the Saiyan-Tuffle war until 730 when it ended. He had many of his children during these times with an unknown female Saiyan spouse. He also had a sort of alliance with his father, Kuzoh, who was a blacksmith who wanted nothing to do with the war, and stayed behind. Lord Kuzon never respected his father because he was good. Planet Vegeta exploded in 737. Lord Kuzon and his spouse escaped, and they had a chance to save his father Kuzoh as well. But they didn't. Lord Kuzon left his father to die, and he did. Lord Kuzon then landed on a random planet with green people. This unknown race was smart. It was at least 20 years before Lord Kuzon discovered they were holding a secret green fountain that of Ki that can make you live forever (as long as no one kills you). He stole it from them, had eternal power, achieved Super Saiyan, and took control of the planet and took the name Lord Kuzon. He killed his wife soon because she went mad and crazy due to not being around other Saiyans for so long. Lord Kuzon would stay a supreme evil overlord for over 300 years. 'Fighting his Son and the Lookout Crew' It was a sunny Lookout day, 4 years later, in 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interrupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your whereabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon immediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life, while Lord Kuzon goes to Hell. 'Transformations' *'Super Saiyan' 'Attacks and Techniques' *Great Fist of Kuzon *Twisting Twizzler *Ki Blast *Kamehameha *Stardust Striker Category:Saiyan Category:Pages added by Supreme Kuzon Category:Kuzon